blackbutlerocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Clementine Duchannes
"I once thought life was like one of those stories your parents would read to you at nights. Unfortunately that isn't how the game is played, you are simply a chess piece in a nasty game of chess." -''Clementine Duchannes'' 'Mistress Clementine Elizabeth Duchannes '''is the last known heir to be alive in the Duchannes bloodline. She is currently the head of the household and the clothing company (name currently unknown) which she is currently trying to expand else where. Appearance Clementine is a short, fifteen-year-old girl with light brown locks and gray eyes, along with small freckles to dust her cheeks and nose. Her arms and legs are thin, her shoulders slim and her waist is narrow. She tends to dress up in more fancier attire but from time to time you will catch her wearing something frilly and more simple. Unless she is out sneaking about or "undercover" you will most likely never see her in clothing that you'd consider as poor quality, I mean how could you she does run the family business which so happens to be a clothing company. She has faint scars that run along her back and arms from an accident that had occurred when she was last seen with her parents. Her contract seal can be found under her left eye which she makes no attempt in hiding seeing as she finds it unique in some way. Personality Clementine's a blunt, kind of girl. She isn't afraid to state the obvious and may from time to time come off as crude but will later apologize for her rude behavior. She likes things to go in a more smooth pace and things to occur in a less messier way. When given a task she tends to want it to finish up in a more quick pace seeing no point and drawing it out more then it really should be. Although before you jump to conclusion she isn't always like this. Depending on the given situation she will act more cheerful and will even smile around people she could have grown attached too over time. With that in mind she will even act goofy and will try to make others smile as well seeing as there would be no point in acting serious. Some would even go as far as to say that she'd even act rather loving and will show deep compassion in making sure that her friends are well happy and "''troubled free." History As a small child Clementine was a more bubbly kind of person always playing around with her siblings and cousin. Things in the Duchannes family was actually going rather well their business was blossoming and the parents were pretty settled with one another. Their side business with the queen and things along the lines of that wasn't getting sloppy just yet. She honestly was a rather happy child and in that aspect was pretty naive about the whole ideal of life in general and would always talk to her sister, Genevieve about how they would grow up in a more fairy tail aspect. Unfortunately that whole orderly was proven wrong after her thirteenth birthday her life was pretty much turned upside down. Word had spread around about a few mysterious kidnappings and murders that had started popping up in England and it had put the family on edge. Her parents doing their best to ensure that nothing of that sorts would occur to them but would unfortunately be unsuccessful in the year to come. It was a late Sunday afternoon when things really turned bad. A group of young masked men had made their way in the manors quarters. Their first attack had been on the father and youngest child of the household, having no patience in the struggle they had with the two (more the father honestly) they had decided to kill the two before proceeded into the next room grabbing the twin girls. In a stage of utter fright they had done as they were told and the rest of the family was rung up. Stowing them away in their cart the growing group had headed west where they were kept among the other kidnapped children and parents were kept (The number of people were rather small, there was about six-eight other people there). While in capture the group of four had done as they were told but wasn't enough to keep their captures happy and would result in beatings some of which were Trivia * Clementine's parents had wanted one of their children to be good in the arts department and being the first to be born she was put up to the task learning to dance, sing and play a few musical instrument. * Despite having a twin sister, Clementine was indeed the first child to be born in the Duchannes family by eleven minutes. * Clementine actually has troubles in her studies not really caring much about most of the subjects she was put in. * Clementine is a pretty decent gunman but prefers to leave it up to others not wanting to get herself "dirty." * Clementine adores cats but was never aloud to have one due to her mother being allergic too them. * Clementine doesn't recall ever meeting her fathers side of the family. (Charlotte Stanbury) * Clementine really enjoys sweets and will get out of her way to get some. * Most of Clementine's childhood she had warn a more shorter hair cut, alongside of her twin. It wasn't until her return to the Manor did she let it grow out.